Kings and Runaways
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Police!AU. Rabastan is regretting being talked into a stakeout.


**AN**: Prompts at Bottom.

* * *

**Kings and Runaways**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**9:02** — I've been sat here for a little over an hour. So far nothing is happening. Like I told the Sarge, the Black's will have moved on by now. I'm going to be stuck here for fucking hours. I've got a glove box full of snacks and... bloody hell, where's my lighter?

**10:39** — No surprise. I am still sat in the unbelievable cold with no signs of leaving any time soon. I swear my balls have shrivelled to the size of frozen peas. I am so bored.

**11:14** — The Sarge couldn't have given me a partner for this? I'm sat in the dodgiest area of town, in a car that doesn't have any locking system. I'm a prime target to get stabbed.

Come here, come here, got you.

All I need is a large box of doughnuts and I will perfectly assimilate myself with the typical American Undercover Cop.

**12:57 **— Five hours in and I just want to put my fist through the windscreen. Not one single person has come or gone from the warehouse. Considering it was supposedly a hive of activity last week it definitely ain't anymore. Rabastan — you're a schmuck for letting the Sarge bully you into doing this stakeout.

**15:22 **— It's been a couple of hours since I talked myself so here I am again. Nothing to report; no sign of even a petty crime.

I'm gonna call the Sarge.

**15:29 **— Can you believe that absolute arsehole won't take my call? Apparently, he's going to call me back. I won't hold my breath. My butt is going numb; I've run out of food; I think I have frostbite in all of my extremities. The bastard better let me clock off soon.

**17:03** — No call yet. I need a new job.

**19:48** — Just hang around a few more hours, Intel tells me the warehouse is still active, blah blah blah. What does 'a few hours' even mean?! I've been here twelve fucking hours already. It's already pitch black; dodgy people keep walking past the car, and not one of them has been a known member of the Black's family.

If nothing comes of this I'm going to take a dump in his office desk.

**22:07** — There's a girl coming this way; she is all attitude. Doc Martens and severe eyeliner kind of attitude. She feels familiar. I'm not exactly sure why though.

Wait, wait, is she? Holy shit… she's going into the Warehouse.

Where's my files?

Associates, associates. Bellatrix Black… no, that wasn't her. Narcissa — no. Who the hell was it? Let's see, other details. Ah! Andromeda Black, estranged from the Black's after going to Cambridge Uni. Damn, there's no picture.

Do I call this in?

**22:09 **— Fuck it. I'm going to wait.

* * *

It was way after eleven in the evening when Rabastan noticed Andromeda leaving the warehouse again. She had a hipster backpack slung over her shoulder which she definitely did not have upon entry.

Rabastan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Fuck it. It was hardly like the girl was going to outrun him should she bolt. Rabastan pushed open the door of his car, closing it behind him as he kept his eyes fixed on Andromeda. He crossed the road, following her up the road before she turned left. There was no one else around — Rabastan was going to wing it.

"Hey, excuse me," he called out.

Andromeda twisted, ten feet between them. She took in his appearance slowly. And then, as her eyes went wide, she bolted.

Rabastan swore and then ran after her.

"Stop right there!" He had hoped the authority in his voice was enough — it wasn't.

She was faster than he imagined earlier when his mind had come up with this scenario. Her backpack bounced against her back as she ran, jumping fences. Rabastan had never seen someone go to such extremes to escape him before. Ducking down a side alley, Andromeda had made a vital mistake — it was a dead end.

As Rabastan cornered her at the end of the alley, he realised something was very wrong.

Andromeda had splatters of blood on her exposed skin and clothes. Her eyes were wide with fear, tears streaking her cheeks. Rabastan knew straight away she was scared. Before he could say anything, she pulled a gun from the waist of her torn jeans and pointed it straight at him.

"Please, don't come any closer."

Rabastan held up his hands. "Okay, alright. I just want you to take a moment to think about the crime you're about to commit."

"No," she said firmly. "No, I've already lost everything. He's killed my fiancé; I will not let some cocky police officer tell me this is it."

Straightening up, Rabastan watched her carefully trying not to make any sudden movements.

"If you tell me what happened maybe I can help," he said.

Andromeda choked back a sob, fresh tears breaking across her face. To Rabastan's surprise, she slowly explained.

Cygnus, the Black's Leader and her father, had refused to accept her total abandonment of the family. He'd sent someone to kill her fiancé and succeeded. She'd killed them; every single last person in the warehouse.

"Put the gun down," Rabastan said.

Andromeda shook her head furiously edging towards him.

"Move."

He loathed this. He didn't like being put under pressure. Some part of him hurt for the girl — to lose so much in so little time.

"You won't shoot me," Rabastan said.

"Not if you don't move," she responded her voice shaking.

He took a step away, leaving her escape route clear. Andromeda kept the gun pointed at him, backing down the alley slowly. She was clearly scared, clearly too frazzled to make any good decisions. She got about twenty feet down the alley before she turned and ran.

Rabastan made no effort to follow her; he wasn't sure why.

He watched as Andromeda disappeared into the darkness, a numb feeling spreading through his body. Rabastan was already mentally preparing his story as he returned to his car.

It was time to call this in.

* * *

**Police Statement**

In the late hours of last night, an officer alerted us to the sound of gunshots on the Diagon Waterfront. Officers from the Metropolitan Police attended the scene to find the remnants of a gang war.

Multiple wanted criminals lost their lives. No civilians or uniformed officers were harmed.

Steps are being taken to find the opposition gang that are responsible for this matter.

There will be no further questions at this time.

* * *

**QLFC FINALS:** Character A discovers character B has committed a crime

11\. (word) crime

13\. (emotion) frightened

15\. (word count) 1113 - GOOGLE DOCS FROM 9:02 to AT THIS TIME.


End file.
